Project Abstract: Historic air, water and soil pollution in North Birmingham from complex industrial processes resulted in surface and air contamination with heavy metals and other toxic compounds. Resuspension of particulate matter due to weathering, traffic, industrial and other human activities containing some of the heavy metal particles from soil could pose high health-risk in the neighborhood. It has been determined that soil in some of the properties contains high level of metals such as Cd, As, Mn, etc. On the other hand continuous open pit mining operations including large piles of waste and ash represent permanent sources of the pollutants emission and measures of site isolation and remediation are necessary. The goal of the ?Nano-Micro Hybrid Fibrous Materials for Contaminant Removal and Site Remediation? project is to fabricate and field-test a number of affordable high surface area carbonaceous / meso-micro porous hybrid materials fabricated from natural-fibers, industrial carbon fiber waste and carbon fiber derived from textile grade precursor which would be effective for removal of contaminants from soil and for air filtration in households. The target contaminants are heavy metals such as Cd, Mn and As which are usually attached to/present in particulate matter in air and soil. Activated carbon fibers (ACF) derived from low cost- sources will have high surface area and surface functionalities to synergistically combine filtration and adsorption of HM with affordability and sustainability of multiscale mat/adsorbent. Multidisciplinary UAB team and UT/ORNL manufacturing team jointly provides a unique platform for collaboration for the successful execution of the proposal. Accordingly in Specific Aim 1, we chemically and physically functionalize the natural fiber derived CF for effective adsorption/filtration of HM. In Specific Aim 2, a thorough characterization for surface are pore-geometry, volume of various CFs. In Specific Aim 3, we will carry out feasibility production of controlled material forms for filtration and field- testing for remediation. We will work closely with other projects (1-4) and cores (Data Management and Analysis Core support, DMA the Administrative and Research Translation Core) to translate research findings to expedite the use of project outcomes by end-users focused on risk assessment and remediation management of exposure to hazardous substances (Cd, As, Mn).